She's Different (Tony Stark love story)
by NobodyButMusic
Summary: After Iron Man 3 and involved with The Avengers but not the movie. A new member is added to The Avengers and sparks fly between her and Tony as an evil villain called The Hunter begins to wreck their lives... Steve (Captain America), Natasha (Black Widow), Clint (Hawkeye), Bruce (The Hulk), and Thor are also involved. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my character Veronica, the plot, and the future villain The Hunter.

Read and Enjoy :)

"Yes sir, I'll inform the agents as soon as possible. What about The Avengers?" Agent Maria Hill questioned to Agent Fury over her headset as she confidently strutted the hallways of the flying SHIELD aircraft that was currently invisible to the human eye. "I will call for the meeting as soon as possible…Yes, sir. She will be recruited by the end of the day. Agent Hill: out" Agent Hill let a sigh escape her lips as she entered the control room, ending the call.

"Agents!" She yelled, grasping the attention of every formal SHIELD agent in the room.

"Agent Hanson, please call each Avenger to meet at SHIELD Headquarters in five hours. Everyone else be on the lookout for a new recruit. Name: Veronica Grace" Hill gave a curt nod to everyone and walked out of the room with determination written all over her face.

-Two hours later-

Hill was now escorting Agent Fury into the control room, hoping for answers she was expecting an hour ago.

"You're telling me not a single damn agent has any information on her whereabouts? The girl isn't hiding, Hill. She doesn't even know we're looking for her" Fury spat towards Hill, his knuckles becoming white from the intense pressure he produced with his fists.

"No one has informed me of anything, sir" Hill sighed, looking at the ground like a child in trouble.

"Agent Hill!" One of the agents frantically yelled across the room. "I've found her! Charlotte, North Carolina" The agent spoke confidently.

"Set the coordinates for the area. We need to find her as soon as possible" Fury burst out his order as the agents furiously began working. Fingers slid across keyboards as one person talked to another, a line of data running through the room.

"She should be with us in the next hour, sir" Hill said proudly, her hands clasped behind her back.

Fury smirked and looked out the window, a smug look entering his face.

-Charlotte, North Carolina-

The southern heat beat down on passersby as they traveled from one store to another. Downtown Charlotte was bustling with crowded streets and traffic galore. There, sitting on a park bench, quietly humming to herself was Veronica. Her day was normal as ever. Wake up, get ready, work at the coffee shop, lunch break at the park, work some more, go home at five, eat dinner, and go to bed; the humdrum life of a girl who wanted and expected nothing spectacular in her favor. There was one thing that made her not so 'normal', however. As Veronica's daily schedule occurred, crimes happened. Guns would be pointed and things would be stolen. Well, Veronica was one of those good-doers who helped stop those events from happening.

Veronica was the neighborhood superhero. But it wasn't just her kindness and generosity that made her a hero, she had superpowers.

Veronica is an aerokinesis, she can manipulate wind, gas, and air; geokinesis, she can control, manipulate, and reshape the earth at will; pyrokinesis, create, control, and manipulate fire, flame, and heat; hydrokinesis, manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form; umbrakinesis, can manipulate and control darkness or shadows; cryokinesis, controls ice, snow, and other forms of frozen water; photokinesis, create and manipulate pure light; and chlorokinesis, generate and control plant life. Basically control and produce almost every natural element.

She knew she was doing the moral thing: helping others and stopping crime. But deep down inside, Veronica felt like a monster. She hated her powers, all she ever wanted to be…was normal. These powers always gave her confliction. She used them for good but she knew they were the worst thing for anyone to have.

Her eyes moved from the shining blue sky to her pale hands. She slowly spread her fingers out and examined every crease and fold.

A breeze blew by her which caught her attention, averting her to find the source.

Kids flew by her on scooters; she gave a slight wave that was returned with toothy grins. Some jogging moms followed suit behind the racing children.

Glancing at her watch, she realized her break was coming to an end. She threw away her brown paper bag that once held her sandwich and began heading towards the coffee shop. With a swing of her wrists, her apron was properly wrapped around her. Coffee orders began flying her way and she quietly and quickly made each one, small tips being handed to her.

The hour was almost up and the crowd had died. Veronica stood as the lone ranger, cleaning counters with a hum. She looked up and found herself looking into a mirror.

Dark brown curly hair with blonde highlights hung three inches above her shoulders. Straightened bangs ran across her forehead. She stood 5"10 with fair skin, freckles, and rosy cheeks that were always covered by foundation. Large, chocolate brown eyes with slanted edges stared back at her as her rose shaped lips with a natural pink began to frown.

Just as Veronica looked away from the mirror and was going to find a seat to relax, a man wearing a black trench coat and a woman with a messy bun and an odd blue jumpsuit walked into the store.

"Veronica Grace?" The woman asked, walking over to the curly haired woman.

"Um, yea. How can I help you?" She asked quietly, an outer shell building around her as she cautiously backed away from the two.

"My name is Agent Maria Hill and this is Agent Nick Fury. We are with SHIELD…" Agent Hill began but was cut off by Veronica.

"You're in charge of The Avengers. You guys deal with superheroes and freaky villains" She smirked at her shrewdness.

"Then you should know why we're here" Agent Fury scowled.

Veronica frowned, wrapping her arms over her chest. "Look, I haven't misused my powers and I'm not dealing with any evil villains. So why are you here?" She asked impatiently.

"We're here because you're using your powers for good" Agent hill answered.

"We want you to join The Avengers Initiative. You would be a great asset, really. Your powers are incredible and you have the heart of a hero. Something I haven't seen since Captain America" He chuckled as he got comfortable in one of the seats.

"What?" Veronica began, confused. "My powers…"

"Help people" Hill cut her off. "That's why we want you to join the team"

Veronica sighed, flopping her cleaning rag on the table in front of her. "I'm not a superhero. I'm just a girl who wants to help people. I'm sick of all the crime and the 'bad guys' that creep their way into the lives of wholesome, kind people. That's why I help" Veronica defensively spoke.

"That's the exact definition of a hero, Veronica. You see those every day; people in the army, police men, fire men, paramedics. The only thing that makes you super is your powers" Agent Fury tapped his fingers along the wooden table as Veronica looked away, her heart so badly wanting to take over her mind.

"Sometimes my powers go crazy, like they control themselves. It's like they have a bolt holding them perfectly together and then that bolt decides to fall off and everything goes nuts. What if I hurt someone?" Veronica questioned, anger rising in her voice. The one thing Veronica could never live with is the fact that she had hurt someone.

"What if you help someone?" Fury stood up in frustration, pounding his fist against the table, making Hill flinch and Veronica take a step back.

"We can help you completely take control of your powers. No more faulty bolts" Hill assured.

Veronica sighed and tangled her fingers in her hair, closing her eyes tight. "You guys don't get it! I shouldn't be rewarded with the job of saving people or the title of 'superhero'. My powers are nothing to be celebrated. I never wanted this, but I thought what the hell, I'll help people because when I needed help no one was there. That's my motive. Other than that, I think I'm a monster" Veronica screamed at the two SHIELD members. Hill held a shocked expression as Fury shook his head.

"You think you're a monster? I've fought monsters and you aren't anything of the sort. Everyone has personal problems and their own motives for everything. Honestly, I don't care about those with you right now. I need a yes or no answer because you've got the skill and you've got the heart to be on The Avengers and this little conflict with your mind and heart needs to be dealt with in your own time" Fury spoke with fire in his words and a squint in his eye as his nose flared.

Veronica held a cold stare towards Agent Fury as he exchanged one back.

"Yes. Or no" He fiercely spoke.

Veronica finally looked away and sighed, releasing her tension. "Yes" She whispered.

"Good choice" Fury chuckled quietly and stood up.

"Take her to SHIELD Headquarters, Agent Hill" He ordered.

"Yes sir" Hill nodded her head and escorted Veronica out of the building as she held a stare with Fury.

So, how was it? I really hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews! If you didn't enjoy it, don't bash the story, either don't leave a review or criticize me kindly.

The chapters are going to vary in length because I didn't actually write this in chapter formation, I just wrote lol.

Chapter question:

What did you think of Veronica?


	2. Chapter 2

"You are officially a SHIELD agent" Hill said formally as Veronica exited the medical room.

"You sure you don't need to take any more tests? Want to check my spleen for a foreign disease or chop off a toe for extra DNA?" She rolled her eyes as she zipped up her new jumpsuit with The Avengers emblem on the left side of her chest. "This is a little much, don't you think?" She asked.

Hill smirked. "Time to meet your teammates"

"That was quick" Veronica sighed.

_"Just remember Veronica, you're not here to make friends. Just be quiet and stare straight ahead_…" Her mind said.

Hill escorted Veronica to a room down the hallway. Slowly opening the door, Veronica took a deep breath, peeking inside. Gracefully, she swayed inside the room just as Fury spoke her name.

"This is your new team member, Agent Veronica Grace" Fury smiled and pulled out a hand to introduce her as Veronica entered the room, all eyes laid on her.

Veronica stood tall and proud beside Fury with curiosity planted on her face. She gave a curt nod towards the team with a smile that came and went faster than the wind.

Everyone sat in silence, analyzing the girl that stood before them.

"Nice to meet you" Natasha spoke first, standing up and extending a hand.

At first, Veronica hesitated, but she slowly grasped Natasha's hand and gave it a firm shake.

As Natasha broke the ice, each member began standing up and giving a warm welcome in their own little way. Natasha's hand shake was friendly as she gave a warm smile. Steve gave a strict and short handshake with a ma'am introduction and a respectful nod. Bruce didn't extend his hand at all as he just smiled. Thor had his arms crossed over his chest, a grin planted upon his face as he spoke in old English. Clint gave a long handshake with a grimace. Finally, Tony stood as he fixed his collar. He clasped his hands over hers and smiled. "Refreshing to have someone new on the team. I was getting tired of Mr. Red White and Blue, over there" He chuckled as Veronica let a smirk slip.

Veronica found herself losing her hard façade. She couldn't pretend to be someone she wasn't. Besides, these guys didn't look too bad…

Steve shot Tony an annoying look. "Isn't it a little early for your remarks, Tony?" He sighed.

"Just playing with ya, old man" Tony chuckled and finally let go of Veronica's hands.

Fury rolled his eyes and dismissed everyone.

"Tony, come back here" Fury scowled as Tony stopped in his track, a roll of the eyes coming next.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, glancing at Veronica to see another smirk. This time a cute scoff was attached to it.

"As you know, because of your little endeavor with your suits: you know, blowing them all up" Fury sighed. "You are now just a consultant for The Avengers, and you pretty much do whatever I ask you to"

Tony put a hand up, stopping him. "Wow, that's a no" He sighed quickly. "You're taking advantage of my good nature. Ever since I had my life changing moment, you've been using me. It hurts, really it does" Tony pouted as Fury rolled his eyes.

"Don't pull that crap, Tony. I need you to work with me without any snide remarks…just for once" He rubbed his temples as a raging headache erupted in his skull.

Tony looked at Fury, waiting for his request.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Fury asked impatiently.

"You told me not to say any snide remark, which is basically impossible with me, so I stopped talking" Tony smirked playfully.

Fury grimaced. "I need you to house Agent Grace"

Veronica quickly looked at him with a shocked expression "Sir, that's not necessary, I don't want to be a bother…" She began.

"It's no trouble at all, really. You don't have any other place to stay and my home is completely protected with 24 hour security and a talking computer that does whatever you want. By the way, his name is Jarvis. You'll love it" He chuckled as Fury frowned.

"Just keep her safe" Agent Fury warned. "Good luck, Agent Grace…You'll need it" Fury shook his head and exited the room.

Veronica bit her lip as silence filled the room. Tony began stroking his goatee as he stared at the girl.

"Should we be going?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, yea, sure. I was just wondering…are those the only clothes you own?" He questioned, sharing eye contact with her.

Veronica looked down at her SHIELD uniform and gently touched the collar, stroking the fabric. "My other clothes are in North Carolina…" She trailed off.

Suddenly, she felt a warm grasp take her hand.

"I'll get you more clothes, don't even worry about it" Tony looked at her seriously. "Well, I suppose we should get you home" Tony led her outside. "Oh, and please don't be all awkward, my house is your house. Mi casa es su casa" He smiled as they stepped in his beautiful sports car.

They traveled quietly, until Tony could no longer take the five minutes of silence.

"Okay, awkward" He grinned, looking at her.

"So…what's up? How's life?" He asked nonchalantly, hearing a chuckle escape her.

"Ah, a noise!" He grinned, making her chuckle with a smile.

He gave a fake gasped. "And you smile, too! It's a miracle" He spoke sarcastically as Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile still growing from her lips.

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"26" She cleared her throat, then spoke as she fidgeted with the sleeves of her uniform. "You?" She finally asked.

"38" He chuckled and looked at her. "I'm older, I win" He winked.

Veronica chuckled and watched him drive as silence developed once more.

"Alright…let's play twenty questions. I'll go first" He cleared his throat.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked.

Veronica looked at him, her large brown orbs soaking in his kind image. This wasn't the horrid Tony Stark she had heard of or expected. He really had changed…

"Panda bear" She said with a gentle smile.

Tony smirked. "I'm trying to get sentences out of you" He laughed. "Favorite food?"

"My favorite food is cheese pizza" She snidely remarked with a chuckle.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny" He smirked. "Favorite color?

"Pink. Specifically, hot pink"

"Those are plain answers, not gonna lie" He chuckled.

"I'm a plain girl" She shrugged, looking out the window.

"You don't seem all that plain…" He began, cautiously looking at her.

Veronica looked at him with a curve of her lips. "If you say so"

Tony looked her up and down and smiled. "Do you have a hobby? I spend all my hours creating Iron Man suits…well, I used to. I'm kind of rebuilding my lab since some terrorists blew up my old house, but whatever!" He shrugged.

"Music" She smiled once more.

"Music? What do you do?"

"Sing…play…create" She smiled as she traced the edges of his car with her finger.

Tony watched her, mesmerized by her every little notion. A few minutes later, Veronica caught him. "What?" She asked, a blush appearing on her face.

"I…I'd like to hear you one day, ya know, your singing" He gave a curt nod and looked back at the road, clearing his throat.

Veronica smiled as the car ride continued in a comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hours later-

It was late at night and Tony had Veronica situated in the house with her own room. Tony had given her dinner and made sure she was completely settled. He even had clothes delivered specially for her.

Tony walked to her room and knocked on her open door. "Hey" He said, walking in as he noticed Veronica putting her new clothes away. He also noticed she had changed into yoga pants and a t-shirt for bed.

"Glad you're getting comfy" He chuckled as Veronica smiled.

"So…do you need anything?" He hesitantly asked.

"I'm all good" She reassured.

"Good, because it's freezing in the living room. I can't get the fireplace to turn on" He rubbed his arms.

Suddenly, Jarvis popped on over the speakers. "Sir, it seems that you're all out of gas"

Tony sighed. "Great, it is winter and we're gonna be frozen to death" He walked out of the room grumbling as Veronica trailed behind him.

"I can fix that" She spoke cautiously.

"Go for it" Tony sighed, sitting on the sofa.

"Stand back" She said as she extended her hand.

Flames burst from her palm and quickly attached onto the logs, the room becoming warm.

Tony looked at her in awe as she shrugged, smirking. "I thought you knew" She giggled.

Tony shook his head, his mouth agape.

So, the two sat down and went into a conversation that lasted for hours. Veronica began by explaining her powers to Tony and everything she could do. But she didn't know the origin of her powers. Then they ventured into themselves. Veronica discussed her interests and basically everything about her while Tony did the same and began telling his life story.

"That's pretty much my end…What about you? Have any family?" He questioned as he swished the red wine around and around in the glass. His shoes were now on the floor as he stretched out on the sofa, Veronica sitting at the very end with her legs crisscrossed.

She became silent suddenly, as if lost in a trance.

"Veronica? You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up and sighed. "Sorry about that, I do that sometimes…" She chuckled.

"What were you thinking about?" Tony asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

She looked at him with a serious face. "My family" She answered.

"Mind talking about it?" He pressed.

Veronica sighed, taking a sip from her glass.

"I don't remember anything under the age of five" She began simply. "I know most people don't anyways, but everyone has some sort of memory or flashback. I've never had one of those. I grew up with two older brothers who my parents absolutely adored. I was just 'the girl'. My family hated me…" She sighed; twiddling her thumbs as Tony intently listened.

"My dad abused me while my brothers constantly made fun of me and my mom just smoked on the porch, not giving a damn" She frowned and shook her head with a deep breath.

"But that's all behind me now. I'm a better person because of those bastards and I don't intend on them messing up my future" She smirked and took another sip of wine.

Tony stared at her, aghast. "You're…incredible" He grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about?" A small blushed appeared on her cheeks.

"You don't see how brave you are? You had a rough child hood, most kids do, but yours was…living hell" He sighed. "And now you come out as this sweet, caring person who enjoys helping others. Your life continued on and you don't even look at the past anymore, it's unimportant. If that was me I'd be dwelling on it every day. I still dwell on the fact that my father didn't tell me he loved me enough" He scoffed. "It's just an incredible concept" He smiled and leaned back in the sofa.

Veronica smirked, drinking the last of her wine. "Thanks…I think" She chuckled and smiled at him.

They talked about a few more random things until Veronica had to stop talking to continuously yawn.

"You should go to bed" Tony suggested with a drowsy smile.

"I guess…" She slowly stood up, wobbling from her blurred vision as result to wine and drowsiness.

Tony bolted off the sofa and rested a hand on the small of her back. "You okay?" He asked in concern.

Veronica blinked three times and looked at him, a blush coming onto her cheeks. "I'm fine…thanks" She whispered and looked away from him. "Goodnight" She quickly said and walked off to her room.

Tony listened for her to shut her door and finally breathed. "Jarvis, vital check" He demanded.

"Everything seems to be fine, sir. What are your symptoms?" He asked.

"Uh, racing heartbeat, sweaty palms, and shortness of breath…" He stared at the floor in concern.

"Sir, I'm afraid those are not symptoms to any known disease, virus, or infection" Jarvis assured.

"That's what I thought…" Tony trailed off as he sat down on the sofa.

"Jarvis pop up a screen of Veronica's room" He asked.

Suddenly, a blue screen appeared where Veronica lain in her bed, fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and Tony couldn't help but smile.

He stood up and expanded the screen to focus on Veronica's face, zooming into it.

"There's something different about her, Jarvis…I just don't know what it is yet" He smiled and closed the screen with his hands.

-The next morning-

Veronica was walking around the kitchen, wearing Jeans, a green tank top, and a white cardigan. She was happily singing along to the radio, her beautiful voice carrying over the digital effects of the original artist.

Tony walked into the kitchen, seeing Veronica happily make eggs as she sung with such gusto. It's the first time he's seen her genuinely happy, unless he cracked a joke.

The song ended on the radio and Tony turned it off, capturing the attention of Veronica.

"Oh" She said, surprised. "Good morning" She smiled warmly as she continued to flip eggs.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs" She smiled.

Tony chuckled. "That sounds perfect….You're different. Everything okay?" He grinned.

Veronica let the eggs sit and smiled towards him. "Well, after our talk last night I feel much more comfortable. Much more like me" She grinned. "Also, you're pretty much the only person I've ever opened up to or even talked to for that long, so I consider you a close friend now. You have no choice but to be my friend back" She smirked.

Tony looked at her with a large grin. "I like this Veronica a lot better than the first one" He laughed as Veronica giggled at his grin.

"Good, because this one is the real one" She smiled and continued with her eggs.

"By the way, great voice" He smiled and walked into the dining room, grabbing plates for the two of them as he left Veronica with a blush.

It's supposed to be short, don't judge! D:


	4. Chapter 4

-Two weeks later-

Tony sat in his bed as the moon shined through his windows, watching the infamous blue screen with the sleeping beauty under her warm covers.

Every night for the past two weeks Tony has been watching Veronica sleep until he fell into his own slumber. Something in him needed to know she was safe at all hours.

Suddenly, Veronica began moving and groaning in her sleep. Tony became alert and stared at the screen.

"Jarvis I need Veronica's vitals" He demanded.

"Her heart rate is increasingly fast and she's broken into a horrible sweat, sir" Jarvis computably answered.

"She's having another nightmare. Close screen" He said and jolted out of the bed, running down the hallway to Veronica's room. He swung open the door to find her jolting her head back and forth, her hands gripping the covers with her life.

"Veronica" Tony spoke as he sat on the bed, grabbing Veronica's arms and gently shaking her. Veronica's eyes flew open and she jolted forward.

"No…not…no…please" She frantically spoke, her eyes huge with fright as she shook with fear.

"Shh…" Tony whispered as he sat beside her, pulling her to his chest as tears shed from her eyes. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her back as she situated herself in his lap, letting him hold her.

"It's okay. It was just a dream. Everything is fine…" He trailed off as she finished crying and looked up at him.

Veronica had a horrible recurring dream of when she was younger, being beaten by her father. It haunted her every night and she had no idea how to get rid of it.

"It was the same dream" She spoke to his chest as he held her tightly.

"I know" He whispered in her hair with concern.

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you" She gave a curt smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

Tony found himself blushing and chuckled. "Maybe"

"Thank you" Veronica whispered, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you…" She gripped his shirt and closed her eyes.

"You'd probably die from not being able to see my handsome face everyday" He smiled as he heard the giggle he loved so much escape her lips.

Slowly, he laid her down in the bed as she stared at him. Just as he was going to leave, she grabbed his hand. "Tony, please don't leave. Can you stay the night again? I know I ask every time I have one of my nightmares but-"

"It's no trouble, Veronica" He smiled and got in the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them. "I'd do anything for you" He whispered as Veronica cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could.

"You're definitely my best friend" She giggled and looked up at him as he looked down at her.

"And you're totally my best friend" He said in a preppy girl accent.

Veronica laughed and grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you for everything" She whispered, then delved her head back into his chest and fell into a quick slumber.

Tony stayed awake a bit longer, rubbing her back. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes, finally sleeping…

-The next morning-

Tony awoke to empty arms and the smell of bacon running through the house. He smiled, knowing the cook behind it all.

He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to find Veronica, still in her pajamas, and cooking the delicious meal he got every morning since she moved in. Before her, it was just raisin bran and an apple, if he had any.

"Good morning" Veronica grinned from ear to ear as Tony entered the kitchen.

Tony leaned against the counter and watched her cook in silence, taking in her image.

Suddenly, thoughts began crossing his mind as the feeling he always got from watching her rose into his heart. Tony knew he had deep feelings for Veronica, much larger than friends. They had seamlessly flirted and they were even sleeping in the same bed almost every night. Veronica would give him kisses on the cheek and he would put his arm around her when they watched movies and she didn't mind. She would get flushed whenever he complimented her and she laughed at all his snide remarks and crude jokes. She cooked for the both of them every morning and she didn't care that he would wrap his arms around her when she cooked. And neither one of them minded the long hugs they gave each other before leaving.

Tony gripped the area of his shirt that lay over his heart. He could feel it pounding out of his chest. Finally, Veronica turned around to notice the quiet Tony.

"Tony? Are you okay? Are you having another anxiety attack?" She asked panicked as she dropped the spatula and raced towards him, grasping his face with her soft hands.

"No, no, I'm fine…" He took a deep breath. "I was just thinking" He smiled at her concern as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I was worried you were having another attack, jerk!" She laughed and playfully hit him in the arm.

Tony watched her as she turned back around to continue cooking. Silently, he thought to himself and took a deep breath "Veronica…" He began.

Veronica turned around, her brown hair flipping with her head as her pearly whites shone brightly. "Yeah?" She asked.

It took a moment for him to conjure what exactly he wanted to say "What's going on?" He asked.

Veronica titled her head sideways. "Tony, what are you talking about?" She giggled.

"What's going on between us?" He asked, seriousness spreading across his face.

"Oh…" Veronica began, biting her lip.

"I didn't know what to say when I thought about it either" He said, walking to her and pinning her against the counter. "Veronica I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever. You make my heart beat out of my chest and you get me all nervous and my palms get sweaty whenever I think of you. My damn palms are _always_ sweaty" He smirked. "You are the most perfect human being I have ever met. You astound me and I don't know what I would do without you. This isn't just a friendship to me, Veronica. This is so much more…" He trailed off, hoping for an answer. Although a part of him was waiting for the downfall.

Veronica smiled and rested her forehead against his. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear that?" She asked with a sigh of relief and rested her hands on his cheeks once more, rubbing them with her thumbs.

"I never expected to feel this way towards you. You became such a good friend in such a short amount of time and then after the first night you stayed with me, I felt something that I had never felt. I had the same symptoms as you. Except I would fumble with my words, remember?" She laughed.

Tony chuckled. "I remember" He whispered, nuzzling his nose to hers. "That one time you wanted to ask me if I wanted pancakes and I'm pretty sure you told me to bake a cake instead" He chuckled, hearing Veronica's harmonious laugh.

"So what now?" Veronica asked quietly closing her eyes as she felt Tony's lips creep closer.

"I don't want to force you into a relationship or anything, but, you're kind of in a relationship with me now. You have no choice" He looked at her seriously as he mimicked her. He closed he eyes and leaned in closer…

"That sounds great" She whispered as their lips finally locked, sparks flying everywhere. Tony gripped her waist as her hands stayed planted on his cheeks.

Tony had never kissed someone like this, with such passion and love. For once, not lust.

After a minute of kissing, Veronica slowly pulled away as Tony rested his head on her chest and she laid her hands on the back of his head. She smiled and rested her chin on his head.

He looked up and smiled at her. He pulled her closer and just held her in the middle of the kitchen.

Suddenly, Jarvis came over the intercoms. "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but I believe Miss Grace's eggs are burning"

"Oh crap!" Veronica said and quickly escaped Tony's grasp, turning off the oven and pouting at her eggs.

"Well, no eggs for breakfast" She huffed.

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her towards him. "Eggs are the last thing on my mind this morning" He grinned and kissed her once more, and again, and again, and again…

Yay! Only four chapters later and they're together. I couldn't wait any longer. Sorry for the weird time jumps, by the way. It's sort of my signature when I write, so I would get used to it lol


	5. Chapter 5

-One month later-

Tony and Veronica were happily in a serious relationship now. Basically, they did everything they did before, just more frequently and in public.

Tony had been working on his lab every once in a while, but not dedicating his entire self to it. Veronica would help because SHIELD didn't have much work considering nothing serious was happening. Until one day, Veronica got a call.

"Babe, can you pass me the 12 centimeter screwdriver" Tony asked as he leaned over one of his many machines.

"Here you go" She handed it to him and kissed his cheek as he smiled.

Suddenly, Veronica's phone rang. "Hello? You're kidding me…" She sighed. "Do they need me to come in? Ugh, of course they do. Alright, I guess I'll be right there" She hung up and grumbled.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked as he wiped his greased hands on a cloth and walked over to her.

"I have to go into headquarters, something big is happening. They wouldn't give me details but they told me I need to come in immediately" She sighed.

"Sounds serious. Let's go" Tony said quickly, putting down the rag.

Veronica stood up and laid her hand on his chest. "Tony, please stay here…" She begged.

"Why?" He curiously asked.

"Tony I don't want you to get hurt" She sighed. "We've been over this. Without the suits or any of your gadgets all you can do is throw a good punch. And if we have another alien invasion I'd rather my boyfriend didn't get into a boxing fight with some giant lizard thing. Leave that up to the Captain" She smirked

"I need to protect you, Veronica. I can't do that from my lab while you're out kicking bad guy's asses. I want to at least be near you in case of anything" He put his hands to her cheeks and gave her a warm smile

Veronica smirked. "You forget that I have superpowers" She giggled and kissed him gently. "I'll be fine, really" She assured.

Tony stared into her eyes, searching everything he could find.

"Too bad. I'm coming anyways. After all, I'm an advisor. I need to be there for the important news" He grinned snidely.

Veronica sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, you win" She smirked.

"Hey, don't be mad at me" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as a smile broke her face.

"Since when have I ever been genuinely mad at you?" She laughed and escaped his grip. Landing a kiss on his lips, she gripped his hands and squeezed them. "Let's hit it"

-At HQ-

"There's the power couple" Bruce commented with a snide smile as Veronica and Tony entered the screening room.

The Avengers stood in front of a large projection screen covering the whole wall, all eyes on the love birds as they entered.

"Shut up, Bruce" Veronica chuckled and looked at Agent Fury. "So what's up?" She asked.

"This" Fury frowned and pointed to the screen, clicking a button on a tiny remote, revealing someone on screen.

"Glad you finally took me off hold, Agent Fury. I see you've collected everyone so they can all hear the good news" A hooded figure spoke over the live feed. All you could see was the persons growing beard and their pale skin with sickly, chapped lips.

"State your business" Steve spoke professionally.

"My name is The Hunter and I'm your worst enemy" He chuckled as a smirk became visible.

"You sure about that? Cause I fought a Demi God's brother who had a giant army of weird scaled beasts" Tony smirked, being his usual smart ass self.

Veronica sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Tony…" She said cautiously.

Just as the hooded figure was going to speak again, probably disrupting a threat, he stopped before any words escaped and his eyes gazed upon the tall brunette.

Tony noticed his gaze and protectively stepped in front of Veronica

"It can't be…" The Hunter began, astonished. Slowly, he looked up, letting the hood fall off his face, revealing a man in his forties who looked extremely ragged with wrinkled eyes and a sick look to him.

"Verona?" He questioned, his eyes had a distant appearance as he seemed to be remembering something.

"It's Veronica" She said, pushing Tony out of the way a bit so she could be fully seen.

"Veronica, don't…" Tony whispered, pleading.

Veronica sternly glared at Tony and looked back towards the screen.

"How do you know me?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My how you've aged. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I thought I'd never find you, and here you are! Before my very eyes" He grinned with happiness.

"I'm only asking once more, how do you know me?" Veronica grinded her teeth in frustration.

"You…you don't remember me?" He asked, his look becoming dreadfully depressing.

Suddenly, he busted into yelling, and slammed his fists against the table. "Dammit! How can you not remember me? You little bitch! You'll pay for this! I'll have you one day!" Then, the screen went blank.

Everyone stood confused and astonished as Veronica clasped her hand over her mouth, fright filling her body. She frowned as one tear escaped her eye as old memories flooded into her brain.

"Trace that call. Figure out who this 'Hunter' is. Use his photo for picture ID. I want this guy found before he does something stupid" Veronica ordered and exited the room, Tony quickly following her.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" He asked, stopping her in the middle of the hallway.

"Can we just go home?" She pleaded, looking at him as she held back tears.

"Of course" He whispered and took her hand, going to the car and driving home.

Veronica sat down on the sofa as they entered their house, and sighed while Tony comfortably sat beside her, staring at her face.

"Who was that guy…?" Veronica asked herself, trying to remember every face she could.

"He's a nobody. And I'm not letting him get anywhere near you" Tony promised, taking her chin and slowly turning her head towards him.

"I hate to admit it…" She scoffed. "But I'm scared" She gulped and closed her eyes.

"It's okay to be afraid sometimes…but I know you, you'll get over this and you'll want to kick his ass within the day. Which you'll get the chance to once they find him" Tony reassured.

Veronica took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder. "Okay" She whispered and wrapped her arms around him

"No one is ever going to hurt you. Not while I'm here" He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Veronica carefully situated herself so she lay down on the sofa and her head rest in Tony's lap. Tony stared down at her as she lifted her hand to his hair, slowly running her hand through it. "I know" She smiled and sat up a bit so she could kiss him.

Tony held up her back and once she let go, he leaned her back down.

"What was so different about this guy? You've dealt with other creeps just like him" Tony asked.

Veronica sighed. "None that cussed me out over a video chat, presumed to know me, or call me 'Verona' "She rolled her eyes and looked away, thinking.

Silence filled the room as Tony just watched her, stroking her hair.

"He reminded me of my dad" She whispered.

"What?" Tony asked, confused.

Veronica looked back up towards him. "The way he cussed me out and snapped within seconds of a normal conversation. It was just like my dad…That's why it scared me so much" She whispered.

Tony's sympathy grew and he sat her up on his lap, looking at her. "You don't need to worry about this Hunter guy. Especially don't worry about your dad who's been gone half your life" He spoke sternly. "You're stronger and braver than this. Remember what you told me the first day we met? You're not going to let your dad control your future"

Veronica examined his eyes and looked down. "You're right" She nodded her head, looking back up with a smile.

"That's my girl" He smirked and gently kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

-One week later-

The sun beat onto her eyes, making them burst open. Her body ached and she groaned loudly. Yesterday at SHIELD was training day and Veronica was incredibly sore; not to mention she overworked her powers so she was on empty.

"Jarvis please close the blinds" Veronica pleaded as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Sorry Miss Veronica but Tony has requested your presence in the living room" Jarvis said.

"Do I have to get dressed?" She asked with another groan.

"Not that I know of, miss" Jarvis said.

Veronica sat up and stretched. "Good" She spoke while yawning. Slowly, she left the bed and walked into the living room.

"Tony?" She asked with another yawn.

Tony was facing the fireplace, but once he heard her voice, he spun around and quickly greeted her with a kiss. "Good morning beautiful" He grinned.

"Why was Jarvis forced to wake me up?" She asked once more and groaned as she stretched her arms which were still sore.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked happily.

Veronica tilted her head and looked up to the ceiling. "Jarvis, what's today's date?" She asked curiously as Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"The 24th, miss" Jarvis spoke.

Veronica chuckled and looked at Tony. "It's our three month anniversary" She smirked. "So what are the plans for today?" She asked. "Our first month anniversary you took me to Hawaii and our second month anniversary you bought me a sports car and took me shopping for anything I wanted. Literally" She grinned.

"By the way, you still haven't bought anything" He pointed out.

"That's because I don't want anything, Tony!" She scoffed and looked him in the eyes, wondering what was going on his head.

Tony looked down and sighed, then strode over to the window. "The only way I know to keep someone is to shower them with gifts and expensive items. That's how it's worked for me before. And I can't even bear the thought of losing you" He turned around to watch Veronica slowly walk over to him. "This is why I always buy you gifts. I feel like I need to give you a reason to stay"

"Tony…" She whispered with a sigh. "I'm in a relationship with you because I love being with you. Not because of your fame or your money. I love spending time with you and cracking jokes with you and acting like idiots together" She chuckled. "That's why I have feelings for you and why I'm still here. Not because you 'shower' me with gifts" She wrapped her arms around him and set her forehead to his. "I've never been this happy with anyone in my life. You make me feel complete"

Tony lifted his hands to her cheeks and slowly stroked them with his thumbs. "You're the first woman I've ever been with to tell me that" He smirked. "And I've been with a lot of woman" He winked as Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed as Tony pulled her closer to kiss her firmly on the lips.

He pulled away and looked at her. "So I'm guessing the plans I made need to be canceled?" He asked.

Veronica nodded her head with a smirk.

Tony sighed. "Alright, alright. Then what do you want to do?"

"Personally, I want to go back to bed and recover from my wake-up call" She giggled. "And I'd like it if you joined me" Her grip around him became tighter as he held her face gently.

"Your wish is my command" He smirked and lifted her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom.

Veronica laughed the whole way there and kissed him over and over, happy to just be with him.

-Later that day-

Veronica and Tony had lain in bed all day together. They talked, watched TV, and simply just cuddled. It was exactly what Veronica wanted.

"Best anniversary yet" She giggled and kissed Tony's cheek as his arm slid around her, pulling her closer to his side as the TV provided excellent background noise.

Her head rested on his shoulder and just as they were getting comfortable again, Veronica's phone began buzzing. She reached over Tony and grabbed it, quickly answering.

"Hello? He contacted them again? I can't come in to-"She sighed as the other person on the line cut her off. "Fine. I'll be there" She hung up her phone and groaned, plowing her face in her pillow.

Tony leaned on his side as he rubbed her back. "I'm guessing The Hunter wanted to continue his conversation"

Veronica looked up and pouted. "They're forcing me to come into work…I'm so sorry sweetie" She sat up and put her hand to his cheek. "I wanted to spend the day-"

"It's fine. You have work and they need you. It must be important if they won't let you stay home" Tony shrugged. Deep down he so badly wanted her to stay in bed with him so he could hold her and protect her.

Veronica examined his eyes and sighed. She left the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

Tony sighed and put his head into his hands. He stayed that way for half an hour until Veronica walked out of the bedroom to find him in his state of melancholy. He felt her sit on the bed and when he looked up she was dressed in her blue jumpsuit and her hair and makeup were done perfectly.

"I'll be okay, I promise" She whispered, taking his hands and holding them tightly. "Nothing is going to happen" She smiled and kissed him gently. "I'll be back" She slowly let go of his hands and Tony watched her leave.

As he heard the front door close, he popped up a calling screen to SHIELD.

The first person to be seen was Steve.

"Over here Mr. America" Tony snidely remarked as Steve looked around the room in confusion.

"Oh" Steve finally found the screen and walked towards it. "Tony? Is that you?"

"Yeah, glad you can see" He sighed. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor"

Steve scoffed. "Iron Man needs help from the old geezer, huh? What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't be a part of The Avengers until I have my lab and suit ready again, which I haven't been paying much attention to since Veronica's been living here, but I need you to promise me something. Keep. Veronica. Safe. No matter what" Tony said sternly towards the screen.

"Why me?" Steve asked.

"You're Captain America, for crying out loud!" Tony yelled from anger. "Veronica has the body of a normal human being, she can get hurt easier. Her powers can't protect her all the time. Please just do this. I know we haven't always been on the same level with one another but she means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her…" He sighed, his head placing itself in his hands as his voice ached from pleading.

Steve watched Tony Stark crumble before him. Never in the years knowing Tony has he seen this. The egotistical, self-indulging billionaire wanted someone other than himself to be protected. That's how Steve knew this was real, and that's why he agreed.

"I'll do it" Steve said with a curt nod.

Tony looked at the blue screen once more and stared at Steve. "Thanks" He whispered. Just like that, he ended the call and jumped out of bed.

"Jarvis what is the percentage of work that needs to be done in the lab to have it completely up and running?" He asked as he walked down into the basement.

"67 percent, sir. That's with the help of the only two robots who still function properly" Jarvis answered.

"Guess what we're doing all night, pal" Tony firmly spoke as he grabbed a wrench and began to work.

-That night around ten o clock-

"Tony?" Veronica yelled from upstairs, not being able to find him.

"In the basement!" Tony's reply was muffled.

Veronica limped down the steps until she reached the glass doors separating her from Tony. She saw him turned around, unable to see her as she typed in his code and walked inside, the door closing behind her.

She looked around the room with a smile as she noticed the lab was completely fixed and looked clean and suitable for Tony.

"The lab looks great, babe" She smiled and found a seat, quietly groaning as she sat down.

Tony was about to thank her, but as he turned around and saw her state, he quickly dropped his supplies and ran to her. "What happened?" He asked, his chest having an intense tight pain as he saw her hurt.

Her face was completely scratched up and her outfit was torn in certain areas. Her left arm and thigh were torn up with dry blood attached to her pale skin.

"I might have gotten into a fight with some furry beast in central park. I'm surprised you weren't watching the news" She chuckled but quickly stopped after it gave her a pain in her stomach. "Ugh…" She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped the cloth above her stomach.

Tony slowly lifted her up. "Come on" He said and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and began tending to her wounds. It was around one in the morning when Veronica was patched up and clean. With the help of Tony she was now in comfortable pajamas.

Veronica pinned back her short hair and bangs and let her face cool off. She noticed Tony hadn't come back to the room for about half an hour so she left the bed to inspect. Slowly limping throughout the house, she found Tony outside on the balcony drinking beer.

Tony never drank beer unless something was wrong.

Veronica bit her bottom lip and walked outside.

"Tony?" She whispered.

Tony's head flipped around and he quickly walked over to her. "What are you doing out of bed, you need to rest" He said and walked over to her, about to escort her back in the house.

"Tony. Stop" She said sternly, catching his eye.

Veronica sighed. "Tony, talk to me. You haven't spoken a real word to me since I've gotten home" She begged as Tony watched her.

"Do you have any idea how…terrified, I was when I saw you?" He asked.

"I was fine. It's not like I was dying-"

"That's the point, Veronica. What if things weren't as good as they were today? What if you had died? You would have left me here all alone…without you" He yelled, walking away from her while shaking his head.

Veronica felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I never realized how much this affected you…" She trailed off, looking at the sky.

"But you have to understand I can't quit The Avengers. I have these powers for a reason and the best way for me to use them is to be a part of SHIELD" She said as Tony finally looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this agony" Veronica said with a whimper in her voice as she felt tears coming.

For the first time in his life, Tony felt a sting at his eyes. One tear slipped down his cheek as he grabbed her, holding her close but not tight enough to cause her pain.

"It's okay. You need to be a part of The Avengers, it's the right thing to do" Tony sighed as he stroked her hair. "I won't freak out anymore" He looked at her, sniffling once.

Veronica smiled. "And I'll be much more careful" She gave a curt nod as Tony pulled her forward for another hug.

"Let's finish this anniversary the right way and go back to bed" Tony smiled and kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

-5 months later-

Big jump! Tony and Veronica are still happily together. Tony has the lab completely finished and it looks just like his old one, but not destroyed. He is now working on new versions of the Iron Man suit and has one almost completely done. Once it's finished, he's jumping back in The Avengers to help out and to, obviously, watch over Veronica. Speaking of Veronica, she would come home sometimes in her state of pain and scratches, but Tony wouldn't get upset or yell like before. He would help her clean up and love her all the same. Because he knew she was fighting to save the Earth and that he would be out on the battlefield helping one day. The Hunter has still been giving calls but Fury no longer lets Veronica in the room when he calls because the first few times he had outrageous outbursts whenever she didn't remember him. He asks for her but Fury gets her off the subject quickly and sends Veronica copies of the chat. They are still unable to track The Hunter and there are numerous attacks going on in New York that The Hunter is causing.

-One week after their seven month anniversary-

"What did he say this time? Ugh, that creep. Listen, just send me the video chat and I'll review it…Tony's fine. The suit is coming along great" Veronica said while talking to Agent Fury over the phone as she watched Tony mess around with one of his suits. She walked up behind him and rubbed his back, giving him a smile when he turned around to look at her.

"Iron Man will be back in the team soon, sir. Goodbye" Veronica put her phone away and stood beside Tony, watching him mess with a part of his suit.

"How's it going?" She asked as she landed a kiss on his cheek.

"My first new suit should be done by tonight" He grinned.

"That's great!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony grinned. "Now I can finally be there when you're fighting and I won't have to worry about you as much" He chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes and smirked, laying her chin on the top of his head. "Or you'll worry about me even more because you'll be there to see me in combat mode" She giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm better with the whole 'you can handle yourself' thing" He chuckled and set down his tools, sitting up and wrapping his arm around Veronica.

Veronica and Tony were just about to kiss when her phone began ringing once more.

Veronica huffed and backed away from Tony, taking out her phone and answering it. "Sir? Wait, what? He's going to do what?" Veronica panicked; her heart beating out of her chest. "I'll be right there" She put her phone away. "Tony, I have to go to headquarters!" She began racing up the stairs to their room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, running after her.

Veronica began frantically stripping down and pulling on her Avengers jumpsuit.

"Babe, tell me what's going on!" He demanded in anger, grabbing her shoulders to keep her from moving.

Veronica took a deep breath. "The Hunter wants to speak to me" She sighed.

"He specifically asked for you?" Tony questioned.

Veronica nodded her head. "Yes. He's been asking the past few video chats, but today he's demanding to speak to me. He says it's important…and if I don't go, he's going to blow up a bomb on Main Street"

Tony looked at her from surprise then a frown appeared on his face. "What does he want with you?" Tony let go of her and turned away, contemplating the situation.

Veronica walked up behind Tony. "I have to go"

He quickly turned around. "Veronica, this isn't normal! Why is this guy so obsessed with you?"

"I don't know, but right now it doesn't matter! He's going to kill hundreds of innocent people if I don't talk to him!" Veronica put her hands to Tony's face. "Just stay here and work on the Iron Man suit. We may need it tonight" She sighed and was about to leave when Tony took her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm coming with you. I'll finish the suit later" He insisted, staring into her eyes.

"You wouldn't listen to me anyways" She sighed.

-Headquarters-

"Thank god you're here" Natasha said as Veronica and Tony entered the building.

"What's going on? Is he stable for now?" Veronica asked frenetically.

"He's getting impatient" Steve said, walking up behind Natasha.

"Come on" Natasha scurried everyone into the screening room as The Hunter sat on screen, yelling at Agent Fury.

"My tolerance is running low, Agent. I suggest you bring in Verona at this moment or this button will be pushed!" Hunter yelled.

"Hunter!" Veronica yelled as she entered the room. "I'm here. Now what do you want" Veronica asked boldly, while also being quite frustrated, standing in front of the screen.

Steve held back Tony from rushing to her side. "Let her do this, Tony" Steve reassured him.

"Verona! About time you came, darling. I've been most anxious to speak to you again" He grinned with an evil glint in his eye.

"First off, my name is Veronica. And second, don't call me darling" She scowled as her eyes narrowed.

"My, how assertive. It runs in your blood with you being a royal, I suppose" He chuckled.

"Royal?" Veronica asked in confusion. "Stop being a mysterious asshole and tell me the truth. How do you know me? Why do you call me Verona? And what the hell are you talking about when you say I'm a royal?"

"Your language has become so foul since your arrival to Earth!" The Hunter spoke flabbergasted.

"My arrival to Earth?" She asked with a tilt in her head.

"You didn't know? Well it all makes since now as to your confusion! Your Earth memories must have clouded yours from Glaxton" He chuckled lightheartedly as if everything was fine and dandy. But deep down, something was pulling at Veronica's heart strings and her brain began connecting certain wires that had been disconnected when she was a baby.

"Allow me to enlighten you" He began.

Veronica shared a frightened glance with Tony; his face appeared to be the same as hers. Her gaze fell back to the screen as The Hunter continued his rant of knowledge.

"Your name is Verona Cruxious and you are the long lost princess of Glaxton, a planet millions of light-years away from your beloved Earth. Glaxton was a very peaceful planet" The Hunter rolled his eyes. "Pathetic" He spat while his nose shriveled.

"That is why they are all wiped out. Except for you and I, my dear" He grinned evilly.

"Wiped out? What happened to them?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I killed them all" He chuckled as Veronica's heart practically shattered.

"You see, Princess, there is part of the story I forgot to tell you. Sadly, you won't like me after I say this but the truth must come out!" He said dramatically as Veronica attempted to hold herself back from attacking the screen.

"Glaxton had very old fashioned views. Arranged marriages were very popular, especially for royals such as you. My mother was a duchess, a second cousin to your mother. As her son, it was my right to marry the first female born from the king and queen. You arrived when I was twenty and I fell in love with you right on the spot, even though we wouldn't get married until you were sixteen. Of course, the thought of being future king was quite nice as well" He chuckled. "However, the story doesn't end there, love. Your mother and father fit me not sane enough to marry you. They named me as a power crazy demon. " He yelled in anger. "So your parents forbid the wedding. Perhaps your parents were right about me, because I went crazy. I loved you and it was my right to become the next king of Glaxton! So I killed your dear parents and every other person on Glaxton. But your parents were smart; they sent you down to Earth thinking I wouldn't find you. Well look who's standing in front of me now! You, my beautiful princess. Now that we've talked, I won't trigger the bomb. But be prepared to spend the rest of your days with me, because you'll have no other choice"

Then, the video went black as Veronica stood in the middle of the room, completely shocked.

She wanted to fall to her knees and burst into tears, but she wouldn't budge. Veronica wiped away her stray tear and trudged out of the room. Her fists burst into flames as all the lights in the building burst. Wind began surrounding Veronica, her hair flying everywhere. Papers in the office scattered until Veronica exited the building, everything finally calming down.

"Tony, you need to calm her down! Her powers still aren't stable enough for her to control them during extreme emotion levels" Natasha warned him. "She could kill people in this state…or herself"

DAAAAAAMMMN. I'm not gonna lie, I was getting really pissed while writing this chapter lol. Tell me what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

-Tony and Veronica's house-

Tony drove as fast as was possible to the house. "Please be okay…" He whispered to himself over and over as he searched the house, trying to find her.

Finally, he heard sobbing through his bedroom door and slowly opened it to find the floor completely covered in ice, yet the room felt like a sauna. Plants had grown up along the walls and the ceiling as the lights in the room flickered on and off. There, in the middle of the bed was Veronica. Her body was lit up in flames as wind flew around her, making her hair flip everywhere. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as her head rested upon them.

"Baby…" Tony whispered, his heart breaking as he watched the woman he loved crumble into pieces.

Slowly, he crept along the ice, climbing on top of the bed. He tried to touch her, but he continued to slightly burn his hand when he got too close.

"Veronica you're going to hurt yourself, please stop!" Tony pleaded.

Finally, Veronica's head slowly lifted. Her eyes filled with pain as her face was a dark red from the tears. The wind ceased along with the flames as the room became room temperature once more. The plants came down from the walls and crawled back outside the patio. The icy floor disappeared, leaving the hardwood floors soaked.

"Why does it matter if I hurt myself…?" She sighed, putting her hand over the hardwood floors, sucking all the water into her hand and letting it disappear.

"Because I need you to live. If you were to get hurt or die I don't know what I'd do with myself. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I can't lose you. So please, for me. Stay here" Tony was practically on his knees, staring at this tangled and hay wired woman.

Veronica rested her hand to his cheek, not saying a word. Slowly, she kissed him as Tony's arms wrapped around her and pulled her down to the bed.

They laid there, just holding one another in complete silence.

-The next day-

Tony awoke to Veronica still comfortably in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead, which sprang her eyelids to open.

"Morning beautiful" He chuckled as Veronica smiled.

"Hey" She whispered. "I never thanked you for last night. Without you…who knows where I'd be right now"

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to save your life" He devilishly grinned as she playfully hit his chest.

"You said yourself you wouldn't be able to live without me, so technically I'm keeping you alive" She winked and sat up. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, after analyzing my crazy situation. I've come to the conclusion that The Hunter is a screwed up son of a bitch" She sighed, looking at Tony. "And even if what he says is true, it doesn't matter. I'm Veronica Grace and I refuse to be his wife" She huffed and got out of bed, pacing back and forth.

"What are you thinking now?" Tony asked, amused by her thoughts.

"How I'm gonna find this sick bastard and kill him" She sternly said, looking at Tony.

"Tony…what if everything he said is true. What if I really am an intergalactic princess whose race died out because he killed them all? What if I was supposed to be his bride?" She shuddered at the thought of marrying the creep.

Tony got out of bed and walked towards her. "If you want, we can talk to Nick. He's gotta know something" Tony threw the covers off him and began walking towards her.

"I guess we can video call him…I don't feel like going into headquarters" She groaned, but let a smile escape her lips as Tony wrapped his arms around her, landing a sweet kiss to her neck.

"You freaked the hell out of me last night, by the way" He chuckled, trailing the kisses up to her jawline.

Veronica smiled as she laid her hands on top of his arms, drowning in his embrace. "Yeah, about that…" She began with a laugh. "I told you before that I couldn't control my powers sometimes…I'm still learning" She shrugged. "Let's hope nothing that traumatizing happens again and we won't have to worry about my monsoon of powers" She huffed blowing her bangs in the air.

Tony spun Veronica around so their chests were pressed together. "Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I'll make sure of it" He said sternly, staring into her eyes as his hands rested on her neck.

Veronica smiled and gently kissed him, their lips just outlining each other's.

Just as Veronica was delving deeper into the kiss, Tony pulled away.

"I love you" He said with such gusto and feeling that it caught Veronica off guard. Her eyes widened and her expression became blank.

She opened her mouth to respond, when Jarvis popped over the speakers.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt, but SHIELD is on the line" Jarvis spoke.

"You're getting a lot of experience with this whole interruption thing" Tony sighed, letting Veronica go as she sat on the bed, opening a blue calling screen and seeing The Avengers standing before her.

"What's up?" Veronica asked as Tony sat beside her.

"We decided to research The Hunter's little story yesterday" Natasha began.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to say something" Thor suddenly spoke up.

All eyes landed on him as he stepped forward.

"I'm afraid the tale The Hunter spun yesterday is true, milady" Thor looked at her with an intense sadness in his eyes. "My home planet, Asgard, and Glaxton were brother planets. In fact your parents, the king and queen, were good friends with mine. They had wanted a child for almost millennia, and then you came along. I remember the day they announced your arrival" Thor grinned. "It was a grand celebration. Now that I recall the event, I remember seeing The Hunter lingering near the royals, talking amongst them. It pains me to say this, but The Hunter's story is true…" Thor sighed. "You are the princess of Glaxton and The Hunter did kill all the inhabitants of your planet. Asgard has been attempting to find this murderer for years. Now that he's shown himself and almost admitted his identity, he will deal with the righteous hand of the God's" Thor spoke sternly as he promised Veronica the Hunter would receive a gruesome punishment.

Veronica no longer felt bewildered, but her face became distressed with sorrow.

"I would be glad to answer any of your questions…" Thor lingered as he looked around at everyone in the room.

"What were my parents like?" Veronica asked with a childlike voice as she stared at the blue screen.

Thor returned a sad smile. "They were wonderful people. The planet had never had such amazing leaders. Peace and prosperity were their main aspects of life and it truly showed. Glaxton was a warm and comforting planet with love surrounding it. It is an honor for it to be your home planet…" Thor smiled as Veronica returned it.

She looked at Tony as he gently stroked her hair.

Her gaze returned to the blue screen.

"So my powers…" Veronica began, staring at her hands.

"Are of the Gods" Thor finished. "You, milady, are a Goddess" Thor chuckled softly. "The people of Glaxton's powers varied, however. They revolved around your personality. The reason you can control all the elements is because you are so well rounded. Most royals received all powers, though. I'm sure The Hunter's power revolves around fire because of his inner anger and passion for you. But without a doubt, you can defeat him. He is but a mere weakling compared to your greatness" Thor gave a respective bow and backed away from the camera.

"Well, that's basically what we wanted to tell you" Bruce said, shrugging.

"Thank you" Veronica gave a kind smile and ended the call immediately.

Tony stared at Veronica, waiting for some response… "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He hesitantly asked.

Veronica looked up with a comfortable smile apparent on her lips. "I'm great" She grinned.

Tony couldn't help but let her smile be contagious as he grinned and grabbed her, pressing her to his chest with all his might.

"I can't believe it…" She began with a smile.

"That you found out about your real parents?" Tony asked as he held her.

"Well, that too…but I'm a friggin Goddess!" She said exasperated which made Tony burst into laughter, Veronica soon joining him.

He looked down at her and landed a kiss to her forehead. "You're amazing" He whispered.

"Duh. I'm a goddess" She winked playfully as he chuckled once more, kissing her lips passionately.

"Prove it" Tony said, looking at her with a devilish smirk.

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Goddess' are pretty good in bed…" He lingered, looking away from her.

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed, pushing Tony off her. She lay on top of him and gave him a warm kiss. "Besides, I already proved that theory" She winked and jumped off him, standing up tall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm just saying, maybe we should validate it one more time" He grinned, sitting up and resting on his elbows.

Veronica crawled back on him and kissed him with all her might, gripping his hair. His hands ran up and down her thigh as they collapsed onto the bed and let the night ware on…

Well that escalated quickly *takes swig of beer*


	9. Chapter 9

Before this chapter starts I have a message for everyone who reads this, weather you enjoy it or not: I write stories for my enjoyment and I like putting them on Fan Fiction because I enjoy CONSTRUCTED criticism and encouraging comments. I thought everyone on this site was mature enough to know this golden rule already but I suppose I'll have to repeat it: 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'. Simple as that.

And to all my loving followers and readers who are kind and even the people who aren't following but have aided me in my future writing endeavors in a kind way, thank you so very much.

Live long and read on ;)

And don't forget to review (nicely!)

-One more month later-

Veronica was starting to learn how to control her powers in high stress levels and emotional outbursts. She had fully embraced her past and was beginning to see a new future…

Tony had officially built his new iron man suit and was back in The Avengers.

Veronica walked inside the house after being at Headquarters, discussing a plan to take down The Hunter. "Babe, I'm home!" She yelled while throwing her keys on a table near the door.

Suddenly, she was greeted by the Iron Man.

She jumped back and sighed once realizing it was Tony. "Jesus, Tony. You scared the hell out of me" She smirked and walked towards him as he opened his mask.

"Sorry, I was testing the new prototype" He grinned. "What do you think?" He did a spin around.

Veronica chuckled. "I like that you kept your original design. Not to mention this suit gives you rock hard abs" Veronica knocked on his stomach and laughed once Tony grabbed her, holding her close.

"Hey, I have those without the suit" He scoffed, kissing her head.

Veronica turned around and gave him a peck on the lips, letting him go. "The Hunter called in again…" She sighed, walking into the living room and plopping down on the sofa.

"Great, what did he want" Tony said nonchalantly as he commanded his suit off him and left it lying on the floor. He sat beside her on the sofa and took her hand, caressing it with his.

"Same old, same old" She rolled her eyes. "He confessed his love for me, again. He told us of another attack he was planning which we are preparing for, and he threatened everyone saying all mankind will bow down to him" She shrugged.

"Yep, sounds like The Hunter" Tony chuckled and watched Veronica stare off into the distant, thoughts clouding her mind.

"How are you doing? This guy is bothering you to the core…" Tony watched her as she sighed, leaning her head against the sofa.

"I'm just exhausted. The Hunter is obsessed with me and trying to kill the people I'm bound to protect. He's just a pain in the ass, honestly" She looked at Tony with a smirk. "And the fact that we can't find him with a tracking device is even more annoying. Seriously, we have no idea where this guy is, yet he's planning on destroying half of New York and taking over the world! We haven't even figured his motive out…" She sighed as both her hands intertwined with Tony's.

"You're telling me you have no idea why he does these things…other than to possibly rule the Earth some day?" Tony questioned with a scoff.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh as if you know-"

"As a matter of fact, I think I do" He spoke in a direct tone.

Veronica tilted her head. "Well, what is it?"

"He is power crazy, he admitted that. But there's something else driving him to do all these things. Think about it- he had no desire to even come down to Earth until he was looking for you…" Tony lingered, watching her expression grow with surprise.

"I'm the reason he's doing these things…" She whispered. "How could I not see that? Ugh, stupid!" She spoke to herself cruelly. "I've gotta go back to Headquarters" She spoke instantly, jolting off the couch and sticking her feet back in her black heels.

"I'm coming with you!" Tony demanded as he stood up and followed her out the door.

"I don't doubt it" She smirked and got in the car with Tony, driving off.

-Headquarters-

Just as Veronica and Tony entered the building, Tony grabbed her hand. "Listen, I know this isn't the perfect moment, but I want to tell you something" He began, holding her hand tightly.

Veronica looked at him. "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"I love you" He whispered.

"Agent Grace, what are you doing here?" Agent Fury's voice boomed from across the office.

Veronica quickly let Tony's hands go and turned to face Agent Fury. "Tony and I were talking, and we found a motive for The Hunter's stupidity" She scowled.

"To think, I thought it was just because he was an idiot" Agent Fury rolled his eyes and walked over to the couple. "So what is it?" He asked.

"Veronica" Tony said plainly. "She's his main reason for all of this…" Tony sighed, resting his hand gently against her shoulder.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we just came to that conclusion as well" Fury crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the couple.

"You two need to be safe. If The Hunter figures out you're together…there could be a lot of trouble" Fury warned as he turned on his heel and walked off.

Veronica looked at Tony with an upset face. "I never thought of it that way" She whispered.

Tony took hold of her and pressed her to his chest. "Don't worry about it. He's not going to do anything to us…" Tony sighed, kissing the top of her head.

Now that I look back at this story and even though it's only been a few months since I wrote this story (not since I've published it) I already dislike it lol. But for the sake of my readers I will not stop it, all the chapters are ready to be put up I just...don't like how I approached certain chapters, such as this one. But hey, you have to start somewhere to progress.


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are gonna LOVE this chapter ;)

-Two months later-

Tony and Veronica had pushed The Hunter to the back of their minds since he hasn't contacted SHIELD for two whole months.

Little did they know, something devastating was about to happen.

Veronica was in the kitchen, loudly singing over the radio as she cooked her and Tony's dinner. Tony came waltzing into the kitchen, latching his arms around her and kissing her neck gently.

"Hello beautiful" He grinned as he heard her little giggle.

"And hello handsome" She smirked, turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of him.

"Looks delicious, by the way" Tony remarked, losing his grip of her.

"Thanks, I've been cooking for almost an hour" She chuckled.

Tony kissed her cheek before walking into the dining room. "Who said I was talking about the food?" He remarked snidely from the dining room, leaving Veronica with a laugh.

Veronica walked into the dining room with her finished masterpiece. "Bon appetite!" She grinned, setting all the food out on the table.

"Wow, I'm dating a Goddess and a master chef. Lucky me" He chuckled, landing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Veronica grinned and wrapped her hands around his neck as he pulled her body close to his.

"By the way, I've been trying to get an answer out of you about something for a while and I have yet to have a 'perfect moment'" He chuckled. "So I'm going to try this one more time…" He took a deep breath and looked Veronica in the eyes, watching her breath escape.

"I love you" He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Veronica gave him a sincere smile, when there was a knock at the door. She looked at Tony sadly and then left, walking to the door to answer it.

"Dammit!" Tony frustratingly said under his breath as he rubbed his temples. "The Gods are against me" He rolled his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Tony!" Veronica called him. Tony rushed to her side to see The Avengers standing at his door, their suits on.

"Hey, if you wanted to come over for dinner all you had to do is ask" Tony put his hands up in the air defensively.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Tony, they've found The Hunter. It's time to suit up" She smirked, looking at Tony knowing he would be delighted to finally use his new suit.

-Later-

"Where exactly is he?" Veronica asked, suited up in her Avengers uniform while running to get a plane from SHIELD with Natasha at her side.

The rest of the team was waiting for our call once we tracked him down.

"Where else would a freak seeking attention go to?" Natasha smirked as they begin turning on the plane, ready to pilot it.

Central Park was their destination.

As they arrived, Veronica picked up her speaker and tuned into everyone's communication ear pieces. "Alright guys, we've spotted him in Central Park, Fifth Avenue" She said sternly.

"That's cliché" She heard Bruce remark before going Hulk.

"Veronica" She heard her name called over the speaker. It was Tony.

"What's up?" She asked as she co-piloted the plane with Natasha helping her. To think, Veronica thought the piloting plane classes she had to take at SHIELD would be useless.

"Be careful" He spoke. You could just feel the concern in his voice.

"I will. You too" She remarked while smiling.

"I love you" He said once more, and then the speakers went out.

"Wait, what happened?" Veronica asked Natasha.

"Uh…I don't know" Natasha said dumbfounded. She quickly began flipping switches and other things to see if she could turn it back on.

"Tony?" Veronica asked frantically over the speaker.

"I can't get a hold of him" Steve said from over the line.

"Where is he?" Veronica asked in fear, looking at the built in radar.

"Down there!" Natasha yelled, pointing out the window of the armed jet, seeing a red and gold figure fighting odd looking monsters on the street as people cowered in buildings and ear curdling screams were heard.

"We have to help him. There's too many of those things for him to fight alone!" Veronica said over the speaker.

"On it!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Don't worry, Veronica. He'll be fine" Steve reassured.

Veronica watched the battle below as she saw ugly creatures of all shapes and sizes attack the suited up men. Tony, Steve, Thor, and the Hulk were viciously fighting off as many as they could but there seemed to be an endless amount. She spotted Clint on top of a nearby building, using every arrow in his artillery.

"We need to help" Veronica said to Natasha sternly.

"I can't land the jet anywhere, there isn't enough space and we can't leave them here" Natasha said looking at Veronica with a sorrowful face.

Determined, Veronica turned around and walked to the edge of the plane, opening the hatch as gushes of wind flew in.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked flabbergasted.

"Helping the man I love" She whispered to herself, and then jumped into the air.

"Veronica!" Natasha yelled.

Veronica stared down at The Earth below, almost terrified to fall to her death, when she put her hands out in front of her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and felt the wind change as it wrapped around her, securing her in midair. She set herself down carefully on the ground and began running towards the action.

"About time you got here!" Steve remarked as he used his shield to bang a monster in the head.

"Sorry, I sort of had to jump off a plane" Veronica said as monsters began filing towards her.

"You what?" Tony said, lifting his mask up for a moment.

"If I may add, now is not the time for quarreling!" Thor yelled over the commotion while slamming his hammer to the ground, causing any nearby monster to fly in the air, falling to their death.

Veronica began doing everything she could to kill off the monsters. She whipped them into the air with wind and threw fire balls and gushes of water at them. She lifted pieces of Earth from the ground and pinned monsters down. Using umbrakinesis, she cast shadows over the creatures, distracting them while she killed them in some way. Suddenly, a large portion of new monsters came her way. She planted her feet firmly to the ground as she used her icy breath to freeze them solid. Tony blasted them, giving Veronica a curt nod as the mask covered his face.

"Ow!" She screeched as one of the beasts dug its claws into the skin of her thigh. She fell to the ground but regained her composure and stood back up. "Haven't you learned any manners? If you're going to stab someone, do it from the front!" Veronica yelled as she manipulated plants to wrap around the beast and suffocate it.

Veronica distributed water from her hand onto the wound, feeling the intense burn. She then layered it with ice to keep it safe.

After another attack of beasts, the team realized the extreme number decreased to nothing.

"That's it?" Veronica asked as she heaved heavily from exhaustion.

Veronica watched Clint climb down from a building and join the group. "Looks like we're done here" Clint shrugged nonchalantly.

"This seems…sudden, don't you think?" Steve questioned.

"It is rather odd" Thor added on.

The team finished contemplating the idea and was going to return to the plane Natasha was still hovering in air with when a deafening siren was heard.

"What the hell is that?" Tony asked, looking all around.

Veronica pressed her hands to her ears and groaned from her eardrums practically bursting.

"I see you all have destroyed a good portion of my army" A voice called out.

The team looked forward to see a man in a cloak with even more monsters quietly standing behind him.

"You truly are quite the team, I'm impressed" He chuckled as he slowly walked forward, the army behind him not moving an inch.

"Hunter" Steve snarled, defensively putting his shield in front of him. Clint prepared one of his bows as Thor gripped his hammer, the two ready to attack. Tony slowly made his way to Veronica, standing beside her protectively.

Veronica stood strong, even in her torn up demeanor. She felt a cold robotic arm make its way around her waist as Tony pulled her to his side. He was going to take off in the air with her if need be.

"Ah, my princess" The Hunter began, slowly taking the hood from his head. With each step he took, Tony's grip around Veronica's waist became tighter.

"You have a robotic protector? How charming" He chuckled.

"Try human protector" Tony said, his mask lifting up to reveal his face.

The Hunter suddenly frowned. "You" He began with a frown apparent on his face.

"Sorry you missed out on the great news. Your princess and I have been together for…almost a year, right sweetheart?" Tony asked, looking down at Veronica.

"Tony, don't do this" Veronica warned him as fear filled every part of her body. Her glance went straight to the Hunter as she saw his face practically crumble.

"Verona…you have another lover?" He asked with pain in his voice

"Don't act like you two were an item. You and Veronica-" Tony emphasized her real name "-Were never together and you never will be. Not while I'm around" He threatened as his nostrils flailed.

"You are threatening the wrong God" Hunter suddenly said, his eyes squinting. He quickly raised his hand.

"No!" Veronica yelled, but before she could do anything, a large fire ball was thrown straight at Tony, knocking him to the ground.

"Tony!" She screamed in fear and dropped to her knees, manually taking off his helmet and throwing it unimportantly to the side.

"Now that you have tasted my power, do not underestimate me. I'll be back my love" He threatened and turned around. A large blue beam from above took The Hunter and his army and they disappeared.

"Natasha did you get any reading on a flying aircraft?" Clint asked through his earpiece, talking to Natasha.

Veronica tuned everyone out as she held Tony's face, The Avengers crowding around him.

"Tony…Tony, please. Come on, don't do this to me" Veronica begged, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

The man she loved laid on the ground in complete silence, not a single breath escaping him. She intertwined her fingers with his robotic hands and stared at his lifeless face. She quickly began sobbing, tired of holding in useless tears. Everything she had held in for the past few months escaped her. She felt her heart break into a million pieces and her stomach tighten as it flopped and twisted with pain.

Feeling anger rise in her, she couldn't bear to look at his face any longer. Her head tilted upwards as she scowled, her tear ducts now dry. She squeezed Tony's hand with all her might and let out a blood curdling scream towards the stars. The tears resurfaced and even more poured down her face.

Her gaze returned to Tony; just staring at his pale face made her throat burn and fists clench. Slowly, she reached out her hand and gently caressed his face. Her lip quivered as she felt his suddenly cold skin.

"Veronica…we need to go" Steve stressed, resting a hand to her shoulder. Veronica shook it off.

"Give her some time, Steve" Clint whispered, walking over to him. The two men's stare switched from their friend's lifeless body to the girl who's heart was literally breaking.

"I just need to say one more thing" Veronica looked at them, pleading to let her stay.

Steve exchanged a glance with Clint and nodded his head. They took a step back and gave the couple some space.

She turned to look down on his face as she slowly shook her head.

"You are such a jerk, you know that?" She sniffled. "You made me promise practically every day to keep myself safe so that you would be able to live, because you said without me your life would be incomplete. Well look now, Tony" She whimpered. "You've left _me_ all alone…by myself…without you" She whispered, remembering the words Tony once told her. "What am I going to do without you?" She asked. "How am I going to get through my nightmares? Who am I going to make breakfast for every day? Who else could I possibly fall in love with?" She closed her eyes, memories of her and Tony running through her mind. "Why were you so stupid?" She scoffed with a dreadful knowledge that none of those questions would ever be answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you before…" She whispered, knowing he would hear somehow. "I love you Tony Stark" She whispered, one last tear sliding down her chin and dropping quietly on his face.

Her world came to a haltering stop as she slowly let go of his hands and backed away. She turned towards Clint and Steve as she stood up. "I'm ready" She spoke quietly, rubbing her arm as the sting of cold hit her.

Steve looked at Veronica as she walked over to him and Clint. "I'm sorry, Veronica" He whispered, looking into her somber eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done" She spoke sternly, not daring to look at anyone's face as she gritted her teeth. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please, just get…" She couldn't utter his name any longer. "Get him so we can leave…" Veronica whispered, pointing towards Tony.

Steve nodded his head understandingly and walked to Tony. Just as he was going to pick him up, the suit began lighting up with life. It started at the feet, then ran up his legs to his stomach, over the reactor, and finally up to his neck where the suit stopped.

Tony's eyes burst open as he sucked in a large portion of air and let out a hefty cough as he slowly sat up. "Man do I have a headache…" He groaned, placing his hand to his head as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Veronica spun on her heel to face the direction of where Tony sat. Her hand flung over her gaping mouth as an elated feeling overcame her.

"And you" Tony sighed, pointing towards Veronica. "It took you four months to tell me you loved me?" He asked with a smirk. Slowly, he got up to his feet. Steve attempted to help but Tony shooed him away, reassuring he was fine. He glided towards Veronica as she seemed set in stone.

"You okay?" He asked, setting his hands on her shoulders.

Veronica's hand flung off her mouth as she shoved Tony away.

"You're…" She began, her eyes fluttering.

"Alive?" He asked with a smart ass smirk.

"-An asshole!" She finished her sentence, walking over to him and punching his armored stomach over and over. "You made me think you were dead and you scared the shit out of me. What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe I poured my heart out to you and-"She stopped her rant as Tony gripped her fists, and pulled her to his chest, landing a passionate kiss to her lips.

Veronica fought it at first, but finally gave in and opened her eyes once Tony backed away. "I'm so glad you're alive" She admitted as she practically fell into his arms, her pain lifting from her shoulders.

Tony looked down at her, feeling her quickened breath and watching tears trail down his suit.

-That night-

Veronica and Tony returned back to their house, completely exhausted.

"I'm just saying, it's weird how I'm the one who almost dies practically every time we have some big battle" Tony remarked as they walked through the front door.

Veronica chuckled at his comment and sighed once they walked inside. "I just want to take a shower and go to bed"

"Want some company with that shower?" Tony asked, strutting towards her.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm good, thanks" She smirked.

"What?" Tony was flabbergasted.

"This is payback for making me think you were dead" She put her hands on her hips as if she were scolding a child.

"Technically, I _was_ dead!" He retorted, throwing his hands in the air.

She kissed his cheek and walked into their bathroom, ready to take a shower.

Tony stood at the entrance of the house in shock. He shook his head and chuckled, going to their bedroom.

After an hour, Veronica exited the bathroom in pajamas with her nightly routine done and her hair a soaked mop. As she entered the bedroom, she found Tony sitting up and slightly dozing off.

"Babe" She said and his eyes flung open. He cleared his throat and situated himself, watching her enter the bed.

"Hey" He smiled, landing a kiss to her forehead.

"How ya feeling?" Veronica asked, running her hand through his hair.

"Eh, head still hurt pretty badly, but that's what happens when you fight a crazy intergalactic power freak" He smirked as Veronica giggled.

"Ready for bed?" He asked, getting ready to lie down.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to close your eyes ever again" Veronica said, crawling on top of Tony and staring into his eyes. "I never want to have to worry about losing you again" She whispered, her hands stroking his stubble with her thumbs.

"You never will" He reassured, pressing her to his chest and kissing her head.

"I love you" Veronica spoke softly. She looked up, waiting for Tony's reply.

"You're gonna have to wait four months" He chuckled. "I love you too" He added, smiling happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Good Lord, more action!

-One month later-

After the traumatizing events of last month, Veronica and Tony became even closer than imaginable. The event still lingered in the back of Veronica's mind, but today was too important for either one of them to care.

Today was Tony and Veronica's one year anniversary.

It was around six that night and Tony had everything perfectly planned. He was wearing one of his best suits and had ordered his limo to pick them up. He was taking Veronica to an exquisite steak house, and then they were going to one of Tony's exclusive parties for them to have some drinks and dance. Also, Tony wanted to flaunt off his amazing girlfriend and he had a trick up his sleeve that would wrap up the whole night with a perfect bow.

"Babe, you ready?" Tony asked as he saw his limo arrive in the elongated drive way.

As soon as he turned around, he was face to face with a breath taking Veronica.

Her hair was pinned back flat against her head and her bangs were pulled back with a small bump as a black headband held most of it together. She wore a passionate red dress that went to her knees and snuggly fit her. The top was a sweetheart neckline and the torso had a flared bottom. She wore black sparkly heels and a small, black pearl necklace with matching earrings. Bright red lipstick that fit the outfit perfectly lay on her lips with smoky eyes over her eye lids.

"You look…" He began, speechless.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, divine? I know" She winked, landing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Those words don't even describe you" He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well aren't you just the charmer" She giggled, resting her forehead against his.

"When am I not?" He grinned.

-At the party-

Veronica had a wonderful meal with Tony at the restaurant and now they were at an exclusive dining hall for Tony's party. He was supposed to have some big announcement tonight. Not even Veronica knew what it was.

The second they walked in, they were greeted with claps and warm welcomes. Congrats flew from everyone towards the couple as Tony escorted her around.

It seemed people enjoyed talking to Veronica and most thought she was a pleasure.

Everyone knew Tony had never been with a woman for a year. Hell, he hadn't been in a relationship for longer than two months; which is why everyone was so ecstatic for him.

After the greeting was done, Tony dragged Veronica onto the dance floor. They slow danced around other couples as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You're doing great, by the way" Tony smiled as he danced with her.

"At what?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Talking to these strangers who act like my best friends" He smirked. "You're just a very welcoming, kind, compassionate, beautiful-"

"I get it, Tony. You think I'm amazing" Veronica laughed and kissed him gently.

As the night was coming to an end, Tony broke away from Veronica for a moment and walked to the DJ.

"I need to do something…" Tony explained his plot to the DJ and he smiled, letting Tony have hold of the microphone.

"Hey there" Tony began, walking on stage and casually talking to his guests.

The audience whooped and hollered out of joy as Tony entered the stage.

Veronica smiled and looked over at Pepper who sat beside her. "Do you have any idea what he has up his sleeve tonight?" Veronica chuckled.

Pepper shook her head with a smirk, taking one more sip of her wine. "Well the old Tony would announce something about himself…but since he's changed, I don't know what in the world is swirling around in his head" Pepper shrugged, giving Veronica a reassuring look.

"I want to thank you all so much for coming out tonight and congratulating Veronica and I on our one year anniversary" He put his hand towards Veronica as all eyes landed on her with claps that followed. "However, I know for a fact you came out here for this big surprise I've had planned…" He trailed off, stuffing one hand in his pocket as the other held his mic.

"Before I get to that, I want to tell you a story" He chuckled. "Over a year ago I met a wonderful girl through SHIELD, her name was Veronica" He began as the crowd erupted in awes. "She had joined The Avengers and was sent to live with me because she had nowhere else to go. So I took her into my home and pampered her- She's shaking her head right now because she knows I'm lying" He chuckled, watching Veronica from the crowd. "We talked for hours the first night she stayed and learned everything about one another. I knew right there that I had fallen in love with a girl who would never feel the same way about me. Two weeks later, I told her that I had feelings for her and she, to my surprise, admitted she felt the same way" Once again, the awes bounced off the walls. "So we continued to live together. She went crazy, I almost died, a lot of things happened over the past year" He shrugged nonchalantly as the crowd roared with laughter. "That's when I realized I loved this woman with all my heart and that we could get through anything and everything together. I know it's sudden because it's only been a year, but we've fought monsters together and learned about your past together and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He smirked. "So here's the big surprise that probably isn't a surprise anymore" He chuckled. "Veronica Grace…will you marry me?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Everyone in the crowd gasped with excitement and clapped loudly as Pepper pulled her out of her chair and escorted her on stage.

Tony handed her the mic and she began laughing. "I've already told you this a million times, but you are the craziest person I've ever met" She grinned, looking at him. "And I would love to be your crazy wife" She admitted as everyone cheered. Veronica threw the mic back to the DJ as Tony slipped the ring onto her finger. Immediately, she kissed him as he cliché-ly picked her up and spun her around.

The two kissed once more as Tony landed her back on the ground. They could sense camera flashes going off to record the moment. Finally, everything died down and just as Veronica and Tony were going to leave the stage, they heard someone continually clapping from the back of the room.

"I bet you two have had such a spectacular night, hm?" A voice boomed. It was the man who had continued to clap his hands. "And Tony, I see you've recovered from our last meeting"

"No..." Veronica whispered, realizing who it was.

"What are you doing here, Hunter?" Tony asked. The crowd began gasping and backing as far away from the man as they could once they knew of his identity.

"What do you think for, Mr. Stark? I've come to retrieve my bride" He snarled.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen" Tony remarked, watching all the security guards move towards The Hunter, armed and ready to fire.

The Hunter noticed his attackers and put out his hands, ready for his own fire.

"No!" Veronica yelled, stepping forward as she put her hand out. "You're not hurting these innocent people. I'll fight fire with fire, if need be" She threatened.

"Well isn't someone feeling brave?" He laughed manically. "You really think you can fight me, woman? I am zenith times more powerful than you. Haven't I already proved that?"

While Veronica and The Hunter verbally quarreled, Tony used his phone to call in SHIELD and contacted each Avenger.

"Come with me before things get too ugly, my dear" The Hunter warned.

Veronica looked him dead in the eye with a scowl. "I guess this is gonna get ugly, then"

"I didn't want it to be this way, but you give me no choice" He then spoke some odd language Veronica had never heard before and suddenly hundreds of beast came crashing through the doors and ceiling of the building. It was the same things The Avengers had fought just one month ago.

"Tony, get out of here!" She yelled, jumping off the stage. She began attacking nearby creatures. Luckily, none of them were after pedestrians. However, there were too many for Veronica to fend off alone.

"Leave!" She yelled once more towards Tony. Without his suit he wasn't safe.

Tony frantically looked around, thinking of some way to help her. Suddenly, he heard deafening screams coming from an all too familiar voice. As he flipped his head, Veronica was being dragged away by two creatures.

"Veronica!" He yelled, running towards her. One beast clawed at Tony, causing him to fall to the ground and prevent his route to Veronica.

"Tony!" She screamed, attempting to reach out for him. The same blue light from the last encounter with The Hunter appeared and Tony watched Veronica, The Hunter, and all the creatures disappear.

Tony watched helplessly as his leg bleed drastically and Veronica was taken away…


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me out of here!" Veronica screamed for the hundredth time as she stood behind cold, iron bars. She had been locked in this cell for over an hour and fear filled her every vessel as she wondered where her saviors were.

She stared down at the metallic bracelets placed around her wrists. The Hunter put these on her once he locked her up; these stupid things prevented her from using her powers. Her eyes averted to the diamond ring that lay on her finger.

"I miss you" She whispered, her heart aching to see Tony.

-Headquarters-

"Tony you're not in any shape to help us find Veronica. Just stay here while we get her. Bruce used her phone to track her down and I think we found this space ship, or whatever, she's on" Natasha spoke to Tony as he laid on one of the hospitals bed in the Headquarters infirmary.

"You expect me to sit here and do nothing while my fiancée is being harassed by The Hunter? No. I'm going with you guys" He attempted to stand up but grunted in pain as his leg stung intensely.

Natasha set him back down. "Stay here" She ordered and left the room, leaving Tony alone.

Silence filled the room as the nurse left and people filling the hallways of HQ slowly disappeared. Making sure everyone was gone; Tony stumbled out of the bed. With one groan he limped out in the hallway and attempted to casually leave the building.

Once he reached his car he began racing home.

-Avengers jet-

Natasha and Clint were piloting the plane as Bruce dealt with all the technology, attempting to steer them in the right direction.

"Okay, a few more degrees north and we should find-"Bruce began

"Found it" Steve said, peering out the front window.

Natasha and Clint set the coordinates.

"Alright, the plane will hover near the aircraft for two hours at most. Let's keep this quick" Clint said as he grabbed his bow and arrow.

Natasha opened the hatch and felt the cold breeze hit her face. "You guys ready?" She yelled over the loud wind.

Everyone nodded their head and jumped onto the aircraft that they dangerously hovered near.

Quietly, they searched for an entrance. They found one of the doors slightly opened as someone had forgotten to seal it shut.

They sneaked in, weapons ready and traveled along inside the gigantic air craft.

"Before we get to Veronica, we need to kill all of The Hunters army" Steve said as leader.

"Or we could just kill The Hunter" Natasha spoke nonchalantly, putting ammo in her gun.

"I believe we should find Veronica first, she is the reason we came here" Thor said directly.

The team blew up into an argument as what to do first.

"Um, guys…" Bruce began

"What?" Natasha snapped, looking at Bruce.

Before Bruce could answer, the team caught sight of a large portion of beasts.

"Looks like my idea wins" Steve smirked and they flew into battle.

After getting through a corridor full of monsters, they found themselves in an empty room that had two thrones at the very front.

"Over here!" Veronica hissed. The team turned around to see Veronica stuck behind bars.

"Well that was easy" Natasha said, jogging over to her. "You're just stuck behind bars, you can get out!" Natasha said matter-of-factly.

"No, I can't! The Hunter put these bracelets on me that I can't get off and they took my powers away!" Veronica frowned, attempting to pull the bracelets off.

"It doesn't matter right now; we'll get them off at Headquarters. We need to get out of here before The Hunter or more of his minions finds us" Steve spoke frantically, looking around.

"Or both" The Hunter spoke, watching the team attempt to free Veronica.

"My dear, you didn't tell me you were having guests over" He chuckled, walking over to Veronica's cell.

"Do not touch her, you vial creature" Thor spat, stepping forward to protect her.

The Hunter frowned, but ignored Thor's comment. "I was hoping you all would show up…where is the robotic man?" He asked snidely.

"Oh my God, Tony. Where is he?" Veronica frantically asked, looking at The Avengers.

"He's fine, Veronica" Steve reassured.

"Looks like your lover didn't come to save you…" The Hunter said with a fake sadness.

Veronica glared at him.

"He doesn't love you. He never has and never will" The Hunter cruelly remarked.

"Shut up!" Veronica screamed at his face.

The Hunter became enraged and slapped her threw the bars. Veronica put her hand to her cheek and stared at him with intense rage.

"If you think you're going to escape and be with your precious Tony, you're wrong. You have no choice but to be my bride" He glared. Suddenly, he pulled something from his pocket. It was two small, green, orb-looking objects. Then, he threw one towards The Avengers and the other into Veronica's cell.

"Sweet dreams, my love" He whispered and then walked off.

Before The Avengers could react and attempt to fight The Hunter and his army, each one of them collapsed to the floor.

"No…" Veronica said drowsily, falling to the floor as the gas from the orb finally hit her.

"Nat, Clint…Bruce…" She began coughing, slowly giving up.

"Thor…Steve" She whispered, her eyes beginning to close.

"Tony where are you…" She finally said as everything turned to black.

I know the short chapters aren't your favorite but this one had such a suspenseful ending, I had to give you guys a cliff hanger!


	13. Chapter 13

**More suspense**!

Veronica's eyes fluttered open as she found herself in a different room. Slowly, her eyes examined her surroundings.

It was much larger than her cell and all the furniture was painted a sparkling gold. There was a vanity to her right and a large wardrobe near the door which was the only entrance and exit. To her left was a desk with a chair. The walls were a dark red with gold trimming and the floors were metallic, which let her know she was still on the ship.

Slowly, Veronica sat up to find she was on a cold canopy bed with luxurious red bedding. Just as she was going to get up, she looked down at herself to realize she was not in her former clothes. Instead, her body was covered in a beautiful, lacey, white dress; a wedding dress.

She jolted out of bed and stared at herself in the vanity. Her hair and makeup were the same as before, but now she stood in this classic ball gown with a glittered skirt and sparkling bodice. The dress was breath taking…but Veronica felt deep down this dress was going to end up being a part of her worst nightmare.

Suddenly, the door flung open as The Hunter walked in with two guards at his side.

"You look beautiful, love" He said, walking towards and extending his arms for a hug.

Veronica took a step back. "Why am I in a wedding dress?" She asked simply.

"Before we get to that, I have a surprise for you" He grinned.

"I don't want any of your surprises, I want you to answer my question" She demanded.

"Do as I say" He threatened, forcefully grabbing her chin so she would look at him. "Come along" He demanded and walked out the room.

One of the guards took Veronica's hands and held them behind her like she was a criminal as the other escorted her into a large room. The next thing Veronica saw made her gasp.

Each Avenger was stuck in a large glass tube. Their weapons had been stripped from them and you could hear their screams and bangs against the glass as water quickly filled each tube. They were going to drown!

"Let them go!" Veronica furiously yelled towards The Hunter.

"This isn't even the best part, my dear" He smirked as his eyebrows furrowed evilly.

He walked to a glass window where you could see nothing on the other side. He flipped a switch, revealing Tony battered and beaten with his clothes ripped as he was chained to a wall, his head hanging low.

"Tony!" Veronica yelled and escaped the beasts grip, running to the glass and landing her hands on it. It caught Tony's attention and he looked up, smiling as he saw Veronica's face.

"Veronica…" He weakly spoke. Tony's body suddenly jolted with pain as his screams echoed through the air craft.

"What are you doing to him?" Veronica looked at The Hunter as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm electrocuting him" The Hunter said plainly.

"What?" Veronica outburst as she hit the glass with her fist. She watched as Tony was electrocuted every minute.

"No, stop it! Let him go!" She yelled over and over as she pounded on the glass, attempting to break it.

The Hunter grabbed her as she squirmed around, trying to escape his arms. "Let me go!" She wiggled from his arms, but his hands gripped her forearms, causing her pain.

"All this suffering can stop, Veronica" He said, watching her.

"Then stop it!" She demanded, glaring at him with hatred; his grip on her lessened.

"You have to do me a favor…" He began.

"Not in a million years" She remarked.

He stared at her then looked at his guards. "Quicken the water speed and add a few more shocks to the electrocution chamber"

"Okay!" Veronica screamed. "I'll do whatever you want…" She whispered, hating herself for giving in.

The Hunter leaned in close "Marry me"

Veronica looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. Thoughts raced through her head. "You'll let them go?" She asked quietly.

"Of course, my word is true" He smiled kindly.

Veronica frowned and looked at Tony, her hands pressing against the glass once more.

"I'll do it"

**I know it's stupidly short, but it's another suspense thing lol. Besides, I'm trying to drag out the battle scene so you'll keep reading xD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Perfect…" The Hunter said as he stepped closer to her, putting his hand to her cheek. She quickly pulled away.

He frowned. "Drain the tubes" He ordered his guards.

One by one, the tubes stopped filling with water.

"And Tony" Veronica demanded.

The Hunter frowned. "Stop the electrocution"

Veronica watched as Tony no longer filled with pain but lean against the wall, recovering from the numerous shocks.

"Now let them go" She said, glaring down The Hunter.

"This is where our deal is going to have to end, princess" He said, sharing her glare.

"You said you would let them go!" She yelled with rage

"I lied" He shrugged and walked away. "Guards, bring them out of their cells and tie them up. We will need witnesses for the wedding" He smirked and walked out of the room.

As Veronica was going to run out of the room, one of the guards grabbed her and tied her hands together, forcefully sitting her down in a chair. Veronica quietly sat as she watched her friends get their hands tied together, then kicked to the ground.

Finally, as everyone sat on their knees on the ground, the guards exited.

"I'm so sorry…" Veronica said, looking down to the floor as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Baby none of this is your fault" Tony whispered, watching her as he was still attempting to catch his breath.

"Tony's right" Natasha agreed.

"There was nothing you could do" Steve said.

"Especially not with those bracelets on" Bruce added.

Veronica sat in silence as she looked at her friends. As she was going to say something, The Hunter burst into the room.

"Ah, there's my beautiful bride" He strutted towards her. Once he reached her, he pulled her up from the chair, untying her hands. He kissed her hand gently as she looked away, not bearing to share eye contact.

"Look at me!" He demanded, grabbing her chin and snapping her view to him.

"Don't you dare touch her" Tony threatened.

The Hunter glared at Tony and walked over to him as he held Veronica tightly to his side

"Shut up" He spat and kicked Tony in the stomach, making him double over.

"Don't touch him!" Veronica pushed The Hunter away from Tony, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You little bitch..." He began as he got off the ground. He raised his hand to smack her.

Surprisingly, Veronica caught his grip. Her eyes were no longer chocolate brown, but seemed to be filled with flames as her skin turned one hundred degrees hotter, burning The Hunter's wrist as her grip tightened.

"You're not hitting anyone ever again" She said, making The Hunter fall to his knees as she continued to hold onto him. The bracelets around her wrists began melting off as her body heat became that of the sun.

"We need to get out of here!" Natasha yelled.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Veronica's emotions have overwhelmed her body, her powers are going nuts and she's about to burst. If we don't get out of here, we'll be toast. Literally" Natasha said, getting off her knees and standing up.

Veronica set her free hand on The Hunter's shoulder, burning through his clothing and setting a deep burn there as well. Wind began rushing into the room, twirling around her and The Hunter.

"Come on!" Natasha nudged Tony out of the room as everyone entered the hallway.

"We can't just leave her!" He yelled.

"We don't have a choice" Steve got in Tony's face as he spoke.

"She gave up her freedom for you all to be safe and you're just going to let her die?" Tony asked, infuriated.

The team exchanged glances.

Natasha sighed. "There's nothing we can do, Tony…"

Tony frowned, refusing to take that as an answer. "There's something I can do" He said. "Help me find my suit and you all can leave"

"You'll die in there with her if you do this!" Bruce spoke loudly.

Tony stared at him. "At least I'll be with her…" He whispered

"This is a death wish" Thor said matter-of-factly.

"And it's my wish" Tony said directly.

Everyone's heart filled with heaviness as Tony risked his life for the woman he loved. "Let's do it" Steve spoke confidently. Natasha had now successfully undone her ties and helped everyone else with theirs.

As they were going to look for Tony's suit, the doors that occupied the room where Veronica and The Hunter were flew open with fire.

"We need to hurry" Clint said as they began running around the ship, looking for their weapons.

They reached a small room that was filled with their weapons.

"To think, I thought The Hunter was an evil mastermind. But here he is, hiding deadly weapons meant for superheroes in a closet" Bruce rolled his eyes.

Each member grabbed their appropriate item and watched Tony put his suit on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Natasha asked, carefully watching him.

"I'm sure" He said quickly. "Now go back to the jet" He commanded and ran away from the team, back to the room where Veronica and The Hunter were now in a heavy battle. The room was lit up in flames as Veronica's dress was now shredded and partially burnt. Her hair was no longer in it's perfect up-do, but flailing everywhere.

They both appeared to be human fireballs. The Hunter continuously threw fireballs towards Veronica as she used every power she had. It was obvious The Hunter was more skilled but with all the pent up anger Veronica had, she was bound to shred him to pieces.

Veronica dodged a flame from The Hunter as she caught eye of Tony.

"Get out!" She screamed in a booming voice that didn't belong to her.

As Tony stood in the room, he realized with each passing second the temperature rose from Veronica's heat level.

"Veronica, listen to me!" Tony begged as he tried to avoid the field of battle. "If you don't calm down you're going to kill yourself!"

No one gave Tony any attention as they continued to furiously fight.

"If you don't stop you're going to kill me!" He yelled over the commotion.

Veronica had put her hand up for another attack towards The Hunter, but nothing happened as she heard Tony's words. Her skin turned to its porcelain color as the room dropped to its normal temperature. Her hair ceased movement as her head turned to face Tony.

"I could never kill you" She said quietly, the flame in her eyes disappearing.

"Isn't that sweet" The Hunter spat, almost completely burned from Veronica. He was now on the floor, dragging himself towards her.

"Shut up" She mimicked him and kicked him all the way down to the ground. "I think it's time you cooled down" She smirked and put her hand out, icing him to the core. She watched as he struggled to use his powers to prevent from becoming a statue but he was too tired to fight back. Finally, he became solid ice as Veronica let a deep breath escape her body. For the first time in months she felt as ease.

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard" Tony smirked, walking towards her.

"Eh, I heard it in a movie once. Thought I'd try it out…" She looked at him with a smile forming from her lips.

Suddenly, Veronica fell in his arms.

"Veronica?" He asked, frightened.

"Hey, I was forced to be someone's bride and had to go crazy heat lady today. Forgive me for being exhausted" She complained with a smirk, slowly closing her eyes.

"Then let's get you home" Tony whispered. He picked her up, which was a little humorous considering she was wearing a bridal gown, and was about to leave the room when he turned around and saw The Hunter's frozen body. He extended his hand and used one of his plasma bolts.

Ice pieces began flying everywhere as The Hunter exploded into the air.

"Just in case" He shrugged.

**Finally, the fight's over! I know it ended a little weird but Tony and Veronica ARE weird, so...ya know lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**I couldn't just leave you guys with that last chapter, could I?**

**This isn't necessarily a chapter but just something to end the story on a cute note. There will be a short epilogue, just to show you guys what happened to our lovely couple after a few years together.**

The couple slowly walked into their house, both of them a wreck.

Tony sighed. "Suit off" He commanded as the suit opened and he stepped out of it. "Mark 3, downstairs"

They watched the Iron Man suit walk down the steps into the basement.

Veronica looked down at her attire and grumbled. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Yep, good idea" Tony nodded his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, waiting for Veronica to walk into the bedroom.

She looked at him and smirked. "You're coming with me"

"Even better idea" He grinned.

-After the shower-

Veronica and Tony were lying in bed, her body pressed against his side as her head lay on his chest. His hand stroked her wet hair.

He noticed the ring still on her finger. "I see this made it through the flames" He chuckled, holding her hand up.

"It's kind of symbolic" She tilted her head a bit to look at it.

"What, that diamonds are fire retardant?" He joked, chuckling.

"No" Veronica playfully hit his chest, sitting up and looking at her hand as Tony held it.

"It means _we_ can make it through anything. I know it's cheesy-"

"But it's true" He grinned as Veronica turned her head to look at him.

"I love you" Tony whispered with a smile as Veronica leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you too" She grinned.

"You don't have any other crazy admirers, do you?" He asked with a raise in his eyebrow.

Veronica just laughed.

"Well…" She began, biting her lip.

"Uh oh…" Tony chuckled.

**The End**

**Stay Tuned for The Epilogue!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little story that meant so much to me when I first wrote it. My writing style has changed quite a bit since this story was first written months ago, but it will always be a point in my life. Live Long and Read On my dear readers :)**


	16. Epilogue

**OMG! An epilogue!**

**Short and sweet, that's all I wanted it to be.**

"Babe, you're gonna burn yourself!" Tony spoke frantically, quickly walking towards the fiery woman.

"Oh calm down, I'm just lighting Demi's birthday cake" Veronica laughed softly as she pointed her index finger towards the cake, quickly lighting each candle. Carefully, she picked up the multi-colored cake to carry it into the other room.

"I'll get it" Tony insisted, taking the cake from her as he landed a kiss to her lips.

The couple walked into the dining room of their new home that was filled with a lot of familiar faces.

"Happy Birthday to you..." Veronica began singing, everyone joining in.

She set down the cake in front of the now four year old girl who was happily clapping as she was serenaded by everyone in the room. The girl had Tony's black hair with Veronica's curls and the couples chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was tan from her father, but she had those recognizable freckles dashed along her cheek bones that everyone knew she received from her mother.

Veronica took a giggling baby boy from Pepper's arms. "Thanks for holding Dawson" She whispered.

"Any time" Pepper chuckled.

Veronica held the boy as she walked behind Demi. Tony walked beside Veronica, wrapping his arm around her waist. He happily smiled at his beautiful wife and son, setting a kiss on Dawson's head. Then, he looked down at his sweet daughter, resting his free hand on her small shoulder.

"Alright kiddo, blow out the candles and make a wish!" He grinned.

Demi thought for a moment, then closed her eyes and used all her breath towards the cake. Once she opened her eyes, she gasped as the cake was no longer in front of her, but on everyone's faces and clothes!

Veronica and Tony shared a glance and the two began cracking up.

"Looks like someone is starting to get their powers" Natasha cleared her throat as she wiped the cake from her face.

"Just like her mother" Steve remarked as he attempted to clean the cake from his shirt.

"She is a decedent of the God's, after all" Thor smirked, taking some of the cake from his face and licking it off his finger.

"Gee, I never would have guessed" Bruce sarcastically replied, hoping the icing didn't smear his glasses.

Veronica turned her head to face Tony as she smirked. "That's our girl"


End file.
